Funeral Song
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Ele apontou-lhe a varinha. As palavras custaram a sair, mas foram ditas com tanta firmeza e convicção que não era possível acreditar o quão tinham custado a encontrar a sua saída. “Adeus Hermione... Avada Kedavra...” COMPLETA


Hermione estava a correr numa floresta. A chuva caia com bastante força e as gotas de água batiam-lhe na face com tanta violência que chegava a doer... estava descalça e vestia uma camisa de noite. Corria cada vez mais...

Os ramos das árvores batiam-lhe na face e nos braços nus fazendo com que ela ficasse com vários golpes, os pés estavam molhados, sujos e com várias feridas. Hermione tropeçou numa pedra e caiu no chão esfolando o joelho.

O sangue escorria furiosamente pela sua perna misturado com a água e a lama. Hermione levantou-se a muito custo. Recomeçou a correr deixando cair lágrimas silenciosas que se misturavam com as gotas de água da chuva. Ouviu vozes, risos maléficos que se misturavam com os relâmpagos nocturnos que inundavam a noite com a sua magnífica presença.

Ela parou. Olhou em volta confusa. Estava perdida e precisava fugir! Uma cabana no meio da floresta! Sim, era isso que ela precisava! Correu o mais velozmente que podia. Tropeçava nas pedras e dava encontrões nas árvores, estava exausta. A muito custo chegou até à cabana. Não havia luz.

Entrou devagar e cuidadosamente. "Olá?" A sua voz soava fraca e cansada. Não houve resposta. Hermione entrou e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Procurou a varinha nos bolsos, mas lembrou-se que estava de camisa de noite. Procurou algo que lhe pudesse dar luz, mas não encontrou nada.

Sentou-se a um canto da cabana, levou a face aos joelhos e chorou. Estava gelada, suja, molhada, cansada e ferida. Não aguentava mais.

Um barulho. Uma explosão, não muito longe da cabana. Ou seria um relâmpago? Hermione não sabia distinguir. Encolheu-se mais. Estava a tremer.

A porta da cabana abriu-se! Homens vestidos de mantos negros com capuzes a tapar a cara entraram. "Então é aqui que tens estado escondida? Bem, não vai ser por muito tempo! Muahahahah!"

Hermione encolheu-se mais. Enterrou a face nos joelhos novamente. Não queria olhar para estes homens! Eram demasiado assustadores!

"Afastem-se!" Uma voz conhecida ecoou no silêncio da noite. Hermione levantou a cabeça lentamente. "Draco..."

O rapaz louro não a olhou nos olhos. "Vão-se embora. Ela é minha!" Os homens resmungaram, mas saíram da cabana sem mais atrasos fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione sorriu e fez um esforço para se levantar. "Draco és tu!"

Correu até ao rapaz louro e abraçou-o com o resto das forças que tinha em si. Ele não se mexeu. Os seus olhos cinzentos fitavam as sombras das árvores na parede da cabana.

"Oh Draco, vieste salvar-me! Eu sabia que vinhas... posso sempre contar contigo...!"

O rapaz engoliu em seco. As palavras que queria dizer não lhe saiam da boca. Estavam presas na garganta e não encontravam a saída. Ele olhou a figura da rapariga. Não procurou encontrar os seus olhos. Lançou-a contra a parede. Ela caiu no chão e olhou-o assustada.

"Draco, o que se passa? Porque estas a agir assim?" Estendeu uma mão na sua direcção. "Draco por favor vamos sair daqui!"

Ele apontou-lhe a varinha. As palavras custaram a sair, mas foram ditas com tanta firmeza e convicção que não era possível acreditar o quão tinham custado a encontrar a sua saída.

"Adeus Hermione... Avada Kedavra..."

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua face enquanto o feitiço encontrava o corpo de Hermione e sugava a sua vida. O rapaz olhou-a finalmente nos olhos...

* * *

Hermione acordou sobressaltada. Tinha a face molhada das lágrimas que soltou e uma forte dor no peito. Tudo tinha sido um sonho...! A sua respiração estava bastante acelerada e ela estava a tremer.

Uma mão familiar acariciou-lhe a face. Ela tremeu e afastou-se.

"Hermione? Sou eu!"

Ela olhou o rapaz que se encontrava deitado a seu lado. "Draco..." Abraçou- o com força e chorou no seu peito enquanto ele a confortava com palavras meigas e carinhos.

"Tive um sonho horrível Draco... tu... tu mataste-me..."

Draco abriu muito os olhos e olhou-a espantado. Depois fez um pequeno sorriso e acariciou-lhe a face. "Eu nunca iria fazer isso Hermione..." Hermione abraçou-o fortemente. Ele fitou a parede com um olhar preocupado enquanto acariciava o cabelo ondulado da sua companheira.

* * *

**« I****dumped ****you ****again, ****I ****don****'****t ****understand.**

**It's happened before, Can't take it no more.» **

_(Abandonei-te outra vez, não compreendo. _

_Já __aconteceu __antes, __não __aguento __mais.)_

"Hermione... tens que te ir embora... não te posso ver mais. É demasiado perigoso... tens de prometer que não voltas mais..."

Hermione olhou Draco nos olhos. "Não Draco! Eu não quero ir embora... eu quero ficar contigo!"

"Hermione... não vamos discutir isto outra vez... já aconteceu antes... sabes como é! Quando tudo voltar ao normal... talvez possamos estar juntos novamente... por agora quero que me prometas que não vais voltar a esta casa...!"

"Oh Draco! O que é isso na tua cara?"

Hermione aproximou-se de Draco e passou a mão suavemente pela face dele. Ele tremeu. Tinha um grande golpe no sobrolho direito.

"Oh não... foi o Lucius?"

Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Hermione agarrou num malão que se encontrava perto dela, guardou a varinha no bolso e beijou Draco nos lábios. "Até à vista Draco, cuida bem de ti..."

* * *

Draco estava sentado num cadeirão à frente da lareira. Fitava o fogo e estava concentrado nos seus pensamentos. O seu pai tinha desaparecido novamente. A costa estava livre. Ela iria voltar...

**«These ****foolish ****games ****always ****end ****up ****in ****confusion.**

**I'll take you back just to leave you once again...» **

_(Estes jogos imbecis acabam sempre em confusão. _

_Eu __aceito-te __de __novo __só __para __te __poder __deixar __mais __uma __vez...)_

Draco sentiu umas mãos suaves a passarem pelo seu pescoço. Sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos. "Eu sabia que não iria demorar muito para tu voltares..."

Hermione sentou-se no colo de Draco e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Abriu-lhe a camisa e beijou o seu peito suavemente... Draco pegou em Hermione ao colo e levou-a para o quarto enquanto a beijava com desejo.

* * *

**«I ****died ****in ****my ****dreams, ****what****'****s ****that ****supposed ****to ****mean?**

**Got lost in the fire. I**

**died in my dreams reaching out for your hand, **

**My fatal desire...» **

_(Morri nos meus sonhos, o que quererá isso dizer? _

_Perdi-me no fogo. _

_Morri nos meus sonhos a tentar agarrar a tua mão, _

_o __meu __desejo __fatal...)_

_"__Adeus __Hermione...__Avada __Kedavra...__"_

Hermione acordou sobressaltada novamente. Todas as noites tinha o mesmo sonho... o sonho em que Draco a matava... olhou para o lado. Draco dormia pacificamente. Hermione pousou a cabeça no seu peito e fechou os olhos.

Sorriu. Não precisava de se preocupar! Draco nunca iria fazer nada para a magoar...

* * *

"Hermione... Lucius voltou... já sabes como é... vais ter de sair... mas desta vez, não poderás voltar Hermione. Ele voltou para ficar, olha!"

Draco arregaçou a manga do braço e mostrou a marca negra que tinha tatuada no braço. Estava vermelha como fogo e ardia imenso.

Hermione passou a mão suavemente na marca e a dor deixou de existir.

"Eu não me vou embora de novo Draco... se ele voltou para ficar, então não estou segura em lado nenhum... mais vale ficar contigo..."

Hermione sentou-se ao colo de Draco e beijou-lhe a face suavemente. Draco abraçou-a e respirou fundo.

**«I ****failed ****you ****again**** '****cause ****I ****let ****you ****stay.**

**I used to pretend that I felt ok » **

_(Desiludi-te de novo porque deixei que ficasses. _

_Costumava __fingir __que __me __sentia __bem.)_

* * *

"Crucio!"

Draco contorceu-se no chão. As dores entranhavam-se na pele fazendo com que o seu corpo ardesse de dor! Draco queria gritar, soltar a sua raiva, mas não iria dar esse prazer a Lucius... nunca!

"Muito bem, já chega. Agora Draco, vais ter com essa sangue de lama que tanto adoras e vais matá-la! Se não o fizeres, eu apanho-a e torturo-a pessoalmente durante meses e meses e meses... acho que não é isso que queres pois não..?"

"Eu não a vou matar Lucius!"

"Crucio!"

Draco contorceu-se de novo. Todos os seus membros estavam a ficar dormentes.

"Vais. Sabes que sim. E é pai para ti Draco. Lucius é tão formal... Muahahah!"

* * *

"Hermione...anda cá."

Hermione largou o livro que estava a ler e sentou-se ao pé de Draco. Ele passou a mão pela face dela e sorriu.

"Eu amo-te... da maneira como nunca amei nada nem ninguém... sabes que eu nunca te irei magoar certo?"

Hermione sorriu. "Claro que sei Draco..."

**«Just ****one ****big ****lie, ****such ****a ****perfect ****illusion.**

**I made you mine just to hurt you once again...» **

_(Só uma grande mentira, uma ilusão perfeita. _

_Fiz __com __que __fosses __minha __só __para __te __magoar __uma __vez __mais...)_

* * *

Hermione estava a correr numa floresta. A chuva caía-lhe na face. O sonho outra vez... Hermione lutou contra todas as forças para acordar mas não estava a dar resultado!

_"Hermione __corre __até __encontrares __uma __cabana __na __floresta! __Foge __deles! __Não __deixes __que __te __apanhem! __Eu __vou __ter __contigo... __lá __estarás __segura..."_

Mas... no sonho não se ouvia o Draco... porque é que ela o estava a ouvir agora! Hermione tropeçou numa pedra e caiu no chão esfolando o joelho. "Au!" mas o que...? Não era suposto ir ser um sonho? Porque é que a dor era tão real?

Hermione ouviu vozes. Risos maléficos que se misturavam com os relâmpagos nocturnos que inundavam a noite com a sua magnífica presença. As vozes eram tão reais... a dor era tão real... a chuva era tão real... isto não era um sonho! Era a realidade!

Hermione correu para a cabana que tão bem conhecia do seu sonho e entrou. Sentou-se no mesmo canto e chorou as mesmas lágrimas... "Não, não, não! Isto não é suposto estar a acontecer! Isto é um sonho!"

A porta da cabana abriu-se! Homens vestidos de mantos negros com capuzes a tapar a cara entraram. "Então é aqui que tens estado escondida? Bem, não vai ser por muito tempo! Muahahahah!"

Os mesmos homens! O mesmo riso maléfico... "Afastem-se!" Draco... oh não.. isto era um sonho! Só o podia ser!

"Vão-se embora. Ela é minha!"

Os homens foram-se embora. Hermione não se mexeu. "Hermione... eu..."

Hermione levantou-se.

"Pára Draco! Não digas mais nada! Não faças mais nada! Isto é apenas um sonho e eu vou acordar!"

"Não Hermione... não é um sonho..." Draco fitou o chão... apontou a varinha a Hermione.

"Não Draco, não! Isto é um sonho eu vou acordar a qualquer momento! Eu sei!"

"Adeus Hermione... Avada Kedavra..."

O feitiço atingiu Hermione. Uma lágrima silenciosa escorria pela face de Draco que a olhava atentamente. Estava convencido, tal como Hermione, que tudo isto era um sonho e que a qualquer momento ela iria acordar!

Mas ela não acordou... e a alma dele também não... tornou-se um boneco inanimado que obedecia ás ordens do seu pai... matar... matar... matar...

**«I ****died ****in ****my ****dreams, ****what****'****s ****that ****supposed ****to ****mean?**

**Got lost in the fire. **

**I died in my dreams reaching out for your hand, **

**My fatal desire...» **

_(Morri nos meus sonhos, o que quererá isso dizer? _

_Perdi-me no fogo. _

_Morri nos meus sonhos atentar agarrar a tua mão, _

_o __meu __desejo __fatal...)_

**FIM**

* * *

**The Rasmus - **Funeral Song


End file.
